In generally, in order that the user may wear glasses conveniently, each of the concave portion of the nose bridge is installed with a nose mat. The installation of the nose mat is according to the type of glasses. For example, the safety glasses used in driving a car or used in a water exercise have lens and frame made of plastic material. Thus, nose mat is necessary to be assembled additionally. Manufacturers focus to the assembled structure of the nose mat. One of the example is that a buckling block with groove is installed on a nose supporter for buckling with a nose mat with a respect groove. In another example, a hole for penetrating through the right and left sides of the nose mat is formed for passing through the frame to the center portion of the glasses. In a further example, an inverse V shape bracket is installed at the center of glasses frame, which can be inserted into the linkage holes at two sides of the nose mat. Some other similar structures have been disclosed in other Patent.
However, in this structure only the assembly way in production is emphasized, while the comfort of the consumers is not considered. The nose mat has a fix type. But different peoples have different sizes of noses, for example, the width of the nose, or the height of the nose bridge. Thus, it is possible that the glasses slide downwards or an optic shift is induced so as to harm the user's eyes so to effect the life of the user. Although part of the nose mat is made of elastic material for being bent or pulled for adjusting the elevation or width. However, the adjustment is obtuse and limited so not to match the shape of user's nose. The modifying shape can not be fixed. It is easily restored to the original shape due to pressing of nose bridge. Thus, the activity and fixing ability are necessary to be enhanced.
Moreover, the nose supporter for installed with a nose mat must be further installed with a specified means for being assembled to the frame of glasses or even it is directly formed on the frame in other words, the nose mat is only assembled by a nose supporter with a specified glasses, and can not be widely used in various glasses. However, the shapes and sizes of glasses made by different manufacturer or even same manufacturer are often different. Thus, these kinds of nose mats used in a specified nose supporter with specified glasses often become useless as the mold of glasses is changed due to updating of manufacturing process or equipment. Thus, the marker of the product is limited. Moreover, consumers having many glasses must buy a plurality of nose mats to match various glasses. Moreover, the consumers often lose the right to select desired glasses due to nose mats.